


If You Need Me

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami & Iroh II **Smut**</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Need Me

After her and Mako's breakup, Asami was trying to have a brave face, but in reality she wasn't taking it wall. Even before they had split, she was preparing for the single life. She found a little bit of satisfaction in knowing that Mako was happy, but she wished that she could too.

Around noon, she was sulking at the family dinner table at the airbender's home, when Pema walks in, "Hello, Pema," Asami sighs.

"The breakup got you down?" asked Pema.

Her saying that almost made Asami want to cry. She replied, "I suppose so."

Pema put her hand on Asami's shoulder and said, "Well if Mako wasn't the right guy for you, that's okay. You're young and you have lots of years ahead of you to meet the right man. But for now, just try to live your life. It's not the end of the world, okay, kiddo?" Pema's advice made Asami perk up a bit.

"You got it Pema," as Asami said this, Pema smiled and walked out of the dining room.

Later that evening when Asami was sitting in her room, when she heard a knock at the door. She was trying to ponder who would disturb her at this hour. She slid her door open and saw him.

Iroh, his red-ish, brown eyes almost glowing from her bedroom light, "Uh, hello, General Iroh," she blushed at the sight of this handsome man.

"Please, just call me Iroh," he sensed the slight question on Asami's face, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was chatting with Bolin. He told me about you and your father's fight at the air field."

"Oh," she blushed once more, "Yes. I'm alright."

"Well if you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

As he started to walk away, Asami said, "Wait." Iroh turned around, slightly confused, "Can you just… sit with me for awhile?" he smiled sympathetically and nodded in agreement. They both went into her room and she closed her door.

Together they sat on Asami's bed in peaceful silence. After a few minutes, she started to tear up a little. Iroh motioned toward her to lean on his shoulder, and she did so. He put his arm around her and said, "There, everything is going to be just fine. You'll see."

Spontaneously, Asami lifted her lips to his and embraced him in a kiss. At first Iroh tried to pull back in surprise, but accepted it in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him to pull him even closer. His hands land on her lower back, slowly attempting lifting up her shirt.

Asami playfully bit his lip and she felt him smile slightly. He knew what she wanted. Asami quickly lifted up her shirt over her head, as Iroh did the same. She crawled on top of his body as he laid on his back, engaging in a passionate kiss.

His hands went beyond her lower back, going up her skirt and slipping her panties off. Her hands were entangled in his thick black hair. Iroh picked her up and almost dropped her onto where he was laying on the bed. He kissed down her neck to her bare breasts, he caressed them with his hands as the kisses continued down her stomach. He paused before her skirt and slipped it off like he couldn't wait to please her.

He didn't hesitate on going down on her. She moaned with intense pleasure, she'd had never felt anything so good in her life. His tongue sucking on her clitoris sent chills down her spine. To him she tasted so sweet.

He slipped a finger into her and she moaned once again. Iroh slid his finger in and out of her as he watched her face emote with ecstasy. He slipped a second finger in and she clenched the sheets. She was quickly reaching her climax.

As his tongue and his fingers went faster, Asami moaned louder and louder. She finally gets pushed over the edge as she screams Iroh's name. Her legs were trembling as the warm sensation filled her entire body with lust.

Iroh moved up to give her one last lust-filled kiss before he said, "I have to go."

"When will I see you again?" she pleaded as he hastily got dressed.

"I'm not sure, but I'll come back for you as soon as possible," he said as he went to walk out her bedroom door.

"Thank you," she said as the General left.


End file.
